Lost
by Periwinkle Pixie
Summary: This is a KyoHaru fic. It is written for my friend Shuchan. Kyo makes a promise to Haru, but will he be able to keep it.
1. Chapter 1

Lost

by Kumi Seguchi

A/N This fic is for Shu-chan, who has been a big help to me and an awesome friend.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fruits Basket. Kyo/Haru pairing. Theremight be a bit of OOC-ness at some points throughout the story.

Chapter 1

"You're late." Kyo stated, looking up at Haru as he exited the school.

"I told you I had to help Madoka clean the desks." Haru replied, extending his hand to Kyo to help him up.

"Whatever, lets just go." Kyo said.

"You could have left without me." Haru said.

"What, so you could have gotten lost. Then I would have had to waste time to come find you." Kyo snapped.

"If I'm really that much trouble maybe you shouldn't waste any of your time on me." Haru mumbled, pulling his hand from Kyo's.

"Hey Haru, come on, you know I didn't mean it like that. Everytime you get lost I worry about you. Every second feels like minutes, until I find you. " Kyo said, pulling Haru back toward him.

Haru said nothing, but a small smile graced his lips. The two walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached Shigure's Kyo stopped, but didn't open the door. Haru gave him a quizzical look, whick made Kyo smile. Kyo leaned in and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before pulling away and walking inside. Haru followed a minute later.

"What was that for?" He asked Kyo.

"What I can't kiss you if I feel like it?" Kyo questioned back.

"I guess it isn't a problem." Haru stated, with a smirk.

Kyo lead the way and the two went up to the roof. They sat there in silence, just enjoying each others company.

After awhile Haru broke the silence,

"Kitten, will you always come look for me if when I get lost?" he asked.

"That's stupid, of course I'll always find you. I didn't mean to snap at you earlier." Kyo answered, turning to look at Haru.

"Promise," Haru continued.

"I promise." Kyo said, caressing Haru's cheek.

Haru didn't say anything more, but turned towards Kyo and gave him a quick kiss.

A/N I know short for the first chapter, but the next one will be longer. This was just kind of setting things up.

Please R&R and I'll get the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost

by, Kumi Seguchi

A/N I don't own Fruits Basket. And once again this is for Shu-chan.

On with the second chapter.

Chapter 2

"Haru!"

"HARU!"

_' Damn it. Where in the hell is he?' _Kyo thought, ' _I told him to wait until I got back.'_

"He's not here." Yuki said, intrupting Kyo's thoughts and making him jump.

"Where did he go? Did he leave by himself? You know how easy he can get lost." Kyo demanded.

"Calm down Kyo. Haru will be fine. He left with Aye a little while ago. Aye said he wanted to see Hatori anyway, so he didn't mind if they went together." Shigure said, joining the two teens in the hall.

"You sent him with Ayame. What the hell were you thinking?" Kyo snapped.

"Calm down Kyo. I'm sure they'll be fine." Shigure reasoned.

It was at that moment that the phone rang. Shigure turned and answered it. He was silent for a minute.

"They should have been there by now Hatori." Shigure said, adverting his eyes away from Kyo, who was giving him a death glare.

"I see, Aye got a call from the shop and he leftHaru to walk the last couple of streets on his own." Shigure spoke again.

"Damn it! I told you." Kyo yelled, turning and pulling his shoes on.

He pulled the door open and sprinted into the street, not even bothering to shut it. He turned and headed in the direction of the main house. He ran the whole way and only stopped when he got to the spot where he thought Ayame might have left Haru. He walked street after street hoping to find Haru. He froze when he heard some one call his name.

"You can't look for him by yourself. That'll take too long." Yuki said, walking up to him.

"He can't have gotten to far considering not that much time has passed." Kyo said, trying to reassure himself that his boyfriend was fine.

They agreed to split up and meet at the gates to the main house in thirty minutes. When they did meet up neither one had seen any sign of Haru. Kyo was about to run off again when Momiji called to them from the other side of the gate.

"Hey guys what's wrong? Why are you at the main house?" Momiji asked.

"Haru has gone missing again." Yuki answered and then asked, "Could you go see if he showed up at Hatori's?"

"Sure Yuki! You and Kyo wait here and I'll be right back. Ok." Momiji answered, dashing off towards Hatori's.

When he came back he was walking and his head was down.

"Sorry guys. He hasn't been here. Hatori called Shigure's and he hasn't been back there either. Hari even called Kisa's because sometimes Haru ends up there, but they haven't seem him." Momiji said.

"Let's look again. We'll find him. He is getting a little better at finding places and I'm sure he's bound to turn up somewhere." Yuki said reassuringly,when he noticed the look on Kyo's face.

"Damn Rat! What in the hell do you know?" Kyo snapped.

"I was _trying_ to be nice Stupid Cat!" Yuki snapped back.

"If your damn brother and hadn't left him alone he wouldn't be lost right now." Kyo growled.

"What in the hell does my brother have to do with me?" Yuki questioned.

"Just shut up!" Kyo yelled.

"Guys stop it! Fighting isn't going to help us find Haru." Momiji pointed out.

Kyo didn't answer, but turned and ran down the street. _' I promised him I would always find him when he gets lost. I have to find him.'_

TBC.

A/N I know, short but I just don't seem to be able to write long chapters. Anyway I'll update soon.

Please R&R


End file.
